Less Then A Whisper
by Starfire072302
Summary: The titans go out on different missons, and Starfire is left alone in the tower. A horrifying nightmare strikes her hard, and It turns out not to be just a dream. She is forced into fear in her own home. Now, this angry spirit is will stop at nothing to get its hands on poor star. Will she Remain alive? Or will the spirit get her?


Hi people! Im into TT fics again! YAY! ***waves little flag* ** ^.^ Hope you like! This is horror! I love love LOVE writing these kind of fics! hope u likeeee!

* * *

It was nearly midnight.

Starfire was sleeping soundly in her bed.

And she was completely, utterly, alone.

Robin was in Gothem for a visit, Raven was on Azarath celebrating her mother's birthday, Beast boy was on a mission with Terra, who had returned, tracking a criminal, And Cyborg was helping the Titans East repair their security system.

Suddenly, she heard a hiss.

_"Hissssssssssssss..."_

She sat up, and looked to her left, and then the right. Thinking she was dreaming, she lay back down, and fell asleep again.

Again she woke up. And she was cold. She looked around. The mournful sound of a music box played. Something about the melody made it sound threatening.

"Where... am I?" She asked herself.

She was buried in a blanket of snow. Shivering, she stood up, and In front of her stood an old hut. It was rickety, but it looked sturdy. It had two small windows. In one of them was a small light. She smiled, and sighed in utter relief.

"That must be where the music box is!" She beamed.

She opened the old, rickety door and stepped inside. As she had thought, it was perfect shelter. The music grew louder as she stepped farther inside.  
The first room was empty except for an old blue couch, and a small wooden table with a lace table cloth on it. There was a mug with a coffee stain ringing the inside. There there was a dried up spill streaking the side and pooling on the lace.

And behing the cup was a dimly lit lamp.

"There are people!" She chirped. "There must be someone! Hello? Is anyone here?! Friends? Robin?"

No answer.

"Hello..? She said, quieter this time.

From behind her, she heard a creak.

Still, no one was there.

But there was another dim light spilling from a door, slightly ajar.

"The people must be in here!" She muttered.

She floated over to the door, and opened it, peering inside.

Nobody was there. But there was a lit fire. A small fully stocked kitchen behind a wooden diner style counter was placed closest to the door. A bed with a pretty blue quilt and white pillow case was tucked into the far right corner, a four foot tall wooden dresser pressed against the footboard. And on the left wall was a fireplace. On the hearth was a crackling fire. On a table next to the bed was a small, round wooden folding table with a table cloth identical to the one in the living room.

On the table was the music box.

It played the same mournful tune Starfire had heard outside. On the right of the fireplace was another door. Starfire skipped into the room, and just then noticed on the left of the door was a bookshelf with a faded cushy purple arm chair next to it.

The strange thing about the entire place is it looked abandoned.

She walked up to the fireplace and put her hands out in front of her to warm them.

She then heard another creak.

Her head snapped to the right, and she looked at the door by the fireplace. Nobody there, but it was cracked. Star opened the door to reveal a bathroom. there was an old toilet, the edges rimmed with mildew, and the sink was dripping, like someone had just turned it off. Mildew also rimmed the edges.

The tub was cleaner. It had mildew also dripping off the edges, but there was water in the tub, about six inches deep. Starfire stuck her finger into the tub water.

The water was warm. Like it was fresh. Fear ran an icy finger down her spine, and she walked out of the old bathroom. She stapped back into the main living quarters, and sat down on the bed.

___"Hissssssssssssss..." _

Starfire looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. The music box crept to a stop, and it was silent.

Dead silent.

It stayed like that for a while. Star held her breath, fear's icy hands gripping her heart.

Then, she heard it.

_"Thump."_

_"Thump"_

_"Thump"_

Like something was being dragged. She heard a crash. And then the thumping got closer. Closer. And closer.

And the door creaked open.

What Starfire saw mentally scarred her.

A woman stood in the doorway. Her skin was deathly pail. She had jet black hair that hung in strands in front of her face and trailing down her back. She was wearing a torn dirty white night gown with sleeves that belled out like a robes would. The hem was ripped and torn. On her stomach and chest were vivid red stains. She was barefoot. She was smiling a horrifying, animalistic smile.

but that wasn't what terrified Star the most.

It was her eyes. The were milky. no pupal. but they were directed to Starfire. She was now shaking with fear.

"No! No! Stay away! What do you want from me!? Who are you?!"

The woman opened her mouth and only let out one simple sound.

_"Hissssssssssssss..."_

And Starfire screamed and whimpered. "Help!" Tears ran down her cheeks.

Terror coursed through her body. She hid behind her hands. She prayed it was all just a dream. The woman stepped closer. she pulled out a long kitchen knife.

It was smeared with a red liquid.

Blood.

Starfire shook violently and sobbed in fear. "S..tay.. a..way!" she mustered through her voilent sobs.

_"She is not real! I am dreaming! when I wake up, it will be morning, and my friends will be back. Robin will hold me, and tell me it is ok." _She thought.

She crept off the bed, and stood up, still shaking with fear and violent sobs.

"I a..am no..t af..afraid!" She sniffled.

Oh, but poor Starfire was terrified.

The woman slowly dragged herself over to Starfire. She held the knife before her.

And plunged it into Star's chest.

* * *

Starfire jerked awake, and bolted into a sitting position. She was sheen with sweat, and shaking. Her breath was ragged, and shallow.

She burst into tears.

"Oh,_ what an _awful _mare of the night!" _She brooded.

"It was all just a bad dream." She almost fainted with relief. "Not real!" She wiped her tears.

"I shall take a bath to do the calming of my nerves." She chirped.

She slipped out of her bed, and crept through her door. She hesitated before stepping out of her room. Flipping on the light switch, she then floated down the hall to the bathroom. She opened the door, and quickly slipped out of her pink tank top and sleep shorts, and filled the tub with water. She slipped in, and a sense of peace flooded her shaken body.

She relaxed as the roaring of the water drown out other sounds. She defiantly felt better.

But this sense of peace wouldn't last long.

* * *

End op chapter one! ;D Now, my readers, I know this kind of story is very unlike me. But I was a creepy mood, and wanted to write something like this. Im defiantly continuing this. Stay tuned for more terror. This story scared me, and I wrote it!


End file.
